


玉人谣（拾玖）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 王阳明/知否知否应是绿肥红瘦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 照衡
Kudos: 1





	玉人谣（拾玖）

齐衡在朝阳殿门口遇到了离席的朱厚照，朱厚照本也是没什么表情，看到齐衡的时候脸色一下便冷了下来。齐衡有些无奈，他太了解他了，方才匆匆的一眼对视，他就知道这小皇帝是喝醉了。

齐衡不用想都知道朱厚照在气什么，这家伙把他的一举一动都盯得紧，盛明兰大张旗鼓到府上拜访，他又光明正大去狱中探望，这都逃不过朱厚照的眼睛。这劲儿，估摸着还得有段时间气。

齐衡侧让了半步跪下行礼，朱厚照在他身边停了两瞬的功夫，最终只是丢下一句“平身”便头也不回地走了。皇帝离了席，寿筵上不免有些冷清，齐衡回到席上不到一刻钟，夏皇后也回来了，她倒是个能干的，安排了几个小游戏，气氛很快活跃了起来。齐衡跑了两趟也没什么胃口，只吃些酒，作了两轮诗后，有个小太监跑来找他。

这小太监齐衡认得，是乾清宫的，张永的干儿子，唤作小祥子，许是张永担心自己树大招风太引人注意，刻意打发了个级别低的来传话。

“齐大人，陛下喝醉了在砸东西，张公公劝不住，叫我来找您过去劝劝。”

齐衡点了点头，跟在小祥子后头出了门。

.......

离寝殿还有十几步的距离，就能听到里面“噼里啪啦”砸东西的声响，小祥子听着害怕，不敢再往前走，齐衡只好自己进去。张永还在里头伺候，被砸了一脸的茶水不敢擦，看到齐衡仿佛看到了救星似的:“齐大人，陛下他.......”

“你来干什么？”

齐衡还没说话，伏在桌上的朱厚照便已经直起了身子，目光有些清冷。朱厚照的眼睛很特别，不像大多人带着略浅的棕色，他是十足十的墨黑，原本就格外的亮，此下喝了些酒，愈发的深沉，像两颗乌玉珠似的，看不到底纹，却莫名让人觉得清澈。

朱厚照就在那里坐着，眉心微微皱起来，面色略略清冷，眼睛却格外的亮，只是问了一句“干什么”，便紧紧地抿着唇不说话，乍一瞧还是那个不怒自威的少年帝王，但齐衡知道，他是醉了，他只有醉了，才会露出这样一副矛盾的模样，一面是清澈明亮的眼睛，一面是故作威严的面色。

齐衡做伴读那几年，经常见朱厚照吃醉酒。人人都说太子整日嬉闹，没心没肺，但齐衡看到他会因为被夫子训斥一篇注记而板了脸，会因为先帝驳回一个朱批而多看十道折子，会因为去一趟坤宁宫面对张太后不知所措的关切而宿醉。年幼的孩子早早便学会了隐藏自己的情绪，就连喝醉了，下意识的反应也是要板起脸来。

齐衡无数次在心中大逆不道地想，先帝可能真的不是个合格的老师，他用最残酷的手段，培养了一个完美的太子，却造就了一位草木皆兵、宁做痴翁的帝王。

齐衡招手让张永退下，端起桌上不知是第几碗都没完成使命的醒酒汤走上前，把碧玉碗往桌上“啪嗒”一放，言简意赅道:“喝了。”

朱厚照呆了一下，下意识伪装出来的脾气不知道要不要发。被酒熏晕的大脑成了浆糊，转不过来弯，愣了片刻后居然听话地端起来喝了个干净，只是放下的时候手抖了抖，碗“咣当”一声横倒在了桌子上。

齐衡没忍住笑了一下:“头疼不疼？喝了多少？”

朱厚照垂了一下眼睛，扶着桌子稳当当地站起来，往床边走:“朕困了，你们先下去吧。”

齐衡扫了一眼只有他们两人的寝殿，憋笑道:“陛下可需要服侍更衣？”

朱厚照没回头，站的笔直，沉沉地“嗯”了一声。齐衡走上前替他更衣，解开腰带，脱下外袍，卸了金冠，正要去解中衣带子的时候，朱厚照突然一把抓住了他的手，乌黑的眸光沉沉的。

“元若，你是不是很委屈？”

齐衡一愣，有那么一瞬间，他以为朱厚照突然醒了酒，但下一秒他就打消了这个疑惑，因为那双眼睛还是比往常更亮。

“我委屈什么？”齐衡认真道，“你觉得，跟你在一起，我很委屈吗？”

朱厚照的手一点点攀上齐衡的脸颊，带着点醉酒的滚烫，温柔又炽热地熏热了每一寸肌肤:“是我委屈你了。”

齐衡轻轻握住自己脸上的那只手，目光一点点沉下去，他突然一倾身，像是带上了什么不甘和愤怒，吻上了那紧抿到苍白的嘴唇。

桂花香与酒香缠缠绵绵，是秋露白的味道，齐衡的吻鲁莽又温柔，带着急切，也带着几分倔强。被酒香洇熏的人，最是受不得温香软玉，似乎是想证明什么的吻落下来，星火落进了森林，醉酒的人落进了他念念不忘的怀抱。

齐衡将朱厚照揽进怀里，纵容着他反客为主掠夺般的亲吻，一起倒进柔软的锦被中。火燃起来，滚烫的嘴唇，滚烫的手指，滚烫的脸颊，滚烫的肉体，在交织，在纠缠，在斗争，在接纳。香膏散发着龙涎香的气味，被急切的手指推进温热的后穴，朱厚照喘着粗气，精神与目光都在酒香中迷失了踪迹，他只知道遵循最原始的本能，把人死死地压在身下，痴吻、撕咬、进出。

不同于上次躁动却清醒的欢爱，这次沉沦进情欲中的人没有药物的催化，也没有清醒的意识，他没办法克制平日里被伪装藏好的爱意，甚至说不出完整的句子，只知道将人翻来覆去地索要。齐衡枕在帝王明黄色的九龙绣枕上，白玉的发冠跌在地下，青丝铺了满床，修长的双腿勾着朱厚照紧实的腰肢，他的身体已经不受控制，被撞击得失了声音，缎子似的肌肤染着诱人的绯红，像云霞，又好像仙女的织锦，抚上一把，便是满手的柔软和炙热。

.......

云，落了下来，月，升了上去，深秋的风呼啸又飘摇，拍打着紧闭的窗棂，烛火终于咬紧了烛芯，弱下了光线。齐衡扣上颈下最后一颗白玉的扣子，轻轻摸了摸朱厚照还带着几分潮红的脸，然后悄悄起身，出了门。

张永在门前侯着，瞧见齐衡的脚步似是有些虚浮，忙要去扶，却被拒绝了，只得道:“齐大人要回去吗？要不奴婢派个车送您？”

“不必了。”齐衡的脸色格外的苍白，映着长廊上明亮的灯光看得清晰，“陛下还在睡，好好伺候着，仔细他醒了酒头疼。”

张永应了声，看着齐衡一个人走进夜色中，他的衣衫是翠绿色的，格外的显眼，也格外的修长，像极了慈庆宫外那株葱茂的青竹。


End file.
